


Muérdago

by findmeinthestars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Baekhyun y Chanyeol son profesores de preescolar ajenos al amor que se tienen. Una fiesta de navidad y Kim Junmyeon los ayudará a ver sus sentimientos.





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312024) by Chanyummy. 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por la autora del fanfic. NO se permiten adaptaciones de este trabajo en otras páginas no autorizadas. Por si alguien tiene dudas soy Mabi_xo27 en wattpad! Estaré subiendo algunos de mis trabajos aquí.  
> Gracias y a leer!

Chanyeol miró a Baekhyun desde el otro lado de la cafetería del preescolar. Los niños estaban brincando sobre Baekhyun, quien estaba vestido como Santa Claus, con chillidos entusiasmados. El alto rió de cómo el traje era muy grande en el cuerpo menudo de Baekhyun. Pantalones rojos con la franja blanca recogida alrededor de sus tobillos y las mangas cubrían sus dedos delgados. Un sombrero de santa colgando terminaba el conjunto.

Uno de sus estudiantes favoritos, Sehun, se sentó en el regazo de “Santa" y le dijo todo lo que quería para ese año.

–Quiero un camión, un muñeco de _Pororo_ , ropa, y ¡cintas!– Exclamó.

Baekhyun hizo promesas de intentar todo lo posible para cumplir sus deseos, y Sehun lo miró y le dio una gran sonrisa. Un buen número de dientes le faltaban y dos cintas temáticas de Navidad fueron puestas en sus coletas.

Baekhyun le sonrió con una mirada de admiración. – ¿Hay algo más que quieras, Sehun?–

Sehun tocó su barbilla en una profunda reflexión antes de llegar a una decisión que hizo a Baekhyun dar una risita.

–¡Quiero que el Sr. Byun y el Sr. Park se casen! Ellos siempre están mirándose. El Sr. Kim dijo que era amor. Así que por supuesto, ¡la gente que está enamorada tiene que casarse!–}

Baekhyun se congeló por un momento y luego continuó con su acto de ser Santa. Abrazó a Sehun y recordó maldecir a Junmyeon más tarde.

Es como si todo el mundo supiera que estaba enamorado de Park Chanyeol excepto el mismo Chanyeol. Y esperaba nunca tener que confesarle algo así a su mejor amigo. Chanyeol notó la angustia en el rostro de Baekhyun y pensó que se debía a los niños abrumadoramente emocionados, por lo que dirigió hacia el pequeño trono en el que Baekhyun estaba sentado.

–Voy a pedir prestado a Santa por un momento, si eso eles parece. –rió Chanyeol.

Coros de – Sr. Park, ¡¿por qué?! –, se escucharon por toda la habitación. Los dos chicos se rieron mientras avanzaban hacia la salida, dejando a Junmyeon y Yifan al cuidado de los niños.

Una vez fuera, Baekhyun inmediatamente comenzó a temblar. _Lindo_ , pensó Chanyeol.

La picadura dolorosa del frío de diciembre no alcanzó su cuerpo a través de tres capas, por lo que Chanyeol se quitó el abrigo y lo envolvió alrededor Baekhyun.

Baekhyun se volvió para mirar hacia el cielo lleno de nubes, con el rostro enrojecido. Las mejillas de Chanyeol quemaron también, pero trató de apartar sus sentimientos.

El más bajo ha sido su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, y eso no cambió cuando fueron a la universidad, o incluso cuando encontraron trabajo. Soñaban con ser maestros desde que eran pequeños, así que cumplieron sus deseos. Juntos.

Ambos chicos siempre estaban juntos. Trabajaron juntos, vivían juntos, y pasaban su tiempo libre juntos.

En algún momento a lo largo del camino, los pensamientos y sentimientos de Chanyeol cambiaron por su mejor amigo. Pensó que todo lo que Baekhyun hacía era adorable. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Quería ser capaz de llamar a Baekhyun suyo.

Pero Chanyeol nunca actuó sus pensamientos. Porque sabía que el otro nunca sentiría lo mismo. Baekhyun siempre sería sólo su mejor amigo. La idea de ellos juntos probablemente le molestaría al mayor.

Baekhyun lo sacó de los pensamientos que le habían estado rondando cuando envolvió su mano con fuerza alrededor de la de Chanyeol. La mano congelada de Baekhyun contra la cálida de Chanyeol envió escalofríos a través de sus cuerpos.

El corazón de Chanyeol comenzó a latir más rápido a pesar de que ser algo normal. Baekhyun siempre había sido un poco más de piel con Chanyeol. Pero él siempre le restaba importancia como si Baekhyun sólo estuviera muy a gusto con él. Si prestara más atención, se daría cuenta de que Baekhyun no era pegajoso con sus otros amigos.

–Gracias, Yeol – susurró Baekhyun. Chanyeol ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, porque no hizo nada para recibir las gracias.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Baek?

Baekhyun se volvió hacia Chanyeol con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

–Gracias, Chanyeol por... siempre estar cerca para mí. Sólo las cosas pequeñas que haces por mí siempre me hacen sentir tan seguro y cálido. Como dándome tu abrigo o sosteniendo mi mano. Eres es tan amable, sin siquiera tratar de serlo. –

Antes de que el sonrojo pintara completamente las mejillas de Chanyeol, Junmyeon salió por la puerta y gritó para que entren de nuevo.

– ¡Los niños están exigiendo villancicos! Ya canté Noche de Paz y Adornemos Nuestras Casas. ¡No puedo aguantar más! Están exigiendo al Sr. Byun y al Sr. Park.

La puerta se cerró y Junmyeon se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro. _Ah, el amor joven._

Chanyeol y Baekhyun se miraron y rieron. Toda la seriedad que estaba ahí antes fue olvidada. B

aekhyun se cambió de su traje de Santa en un baño antes de entrar en la cafetería de nuevo con Chanyeol a su lado. Dicho hombre insistió que no podía ser el Sr. Byun y Santa al mismo tiempo; lo arruinaría para los niños.

Ocho niños emocionados ya estaban sentados en pequeñas sillas rojas, anticipando los villancicos.

Junmyeon y Yifan estaban parados al lado de la mesa de la merienda. Los brazos de Yifan sostenían a Junmyeon cerca mientras el hombre más pequeño masticaba un hombre de jengibre.

Chanyeol y Baekhyun se sentaron en taburetes uno al lado del otro y silenciaron su clase. El más alto tosió ruidosamente con el fin de espabilar a los enamorados en la mesa de la merienda fuera de su trance y comenzaron la cinta.

Cuando las primeras letras dejaron su pequeño equipo de música, sus rostros se calentaron. Ellos realmente podrían matar a Kim Junmyeon. Escogió una canción pareja para ellos. _Típico_. Baekhyun respiró hondo y comenzó la canción.

I really can't stay

[Realmente no me puedo quedar]

 

Una mirada tímida a Chanyeol.

 

Baby it's cold outside

[Bebé está frío afuera.]

 

Una mirada anhelante a Baekhyun.

La clase observaba el par con asombro mientras continuaban entonando bellas letras. Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras vocalizaban en perfecta armonía.

La pequeña cafetería estalló en aclamaciones y fuertes aplausos cuando la canción terminó y los dos hombres miraban a sus pies.

– ¡De nuevo!– gritó Jongdae desde la última fila. Muy pronto, todos los niños cantaron para que ellos continuaran su dúo. Otra sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Junmyeon mientras tocaba la siguiente pista.

– ¡Ponerle más emoción! ¡Levántate y la baila, Baek! – Gritó Yifan.

Baekhyun inclinó su cabeza en sus pensamientos mientras se preguntaba por qué sólo él tenía que bailar. Toda la confusión desapareció y sólo se quedó con pura rabia hacia Junmyeon. Realmente no debería confiar en su amigo con sus sentimientos hacia Chanyeol.

–All I Want For Christmas – sin embargo, era su canción favorita de Navidad. Y maldita sea seguro que no iba a permitir que su increíble voz se perdiera.

Se puso de pie y se puso a cantar las primeras letras dramáticamente. Todo el mundo sabía que Baekhyun nunca había tenido algún problema con ser el centro de atención. Él descaradamente empezó a agarrar su corazón y agitar sus caderas.

Chanyeol tragó con fuerza ante el pequeño espectáculo que estaba justo frente a él. Pensamientos sucios se infiltraron en su mente, pero las desechó rápidamente. No podía tener una erección delante de sus jóvenes estudiantes. Pero las caderas de Baekhyun eran pecaminosas.

Cada vez que el coro llegaba, Baekhyun apuntaba a Chanyeol y le guiñaba. En un momento dado, Chanyeol pensó que iba a desmayarse de seguro. Simplemente trató de restarle importancia mientras Baekhyun jugueteaba, pero Baekhyun esperaba desesperadamente que entendiera lo que estaba haciendo.

La canción llegó a su fin y todos los niños corrieron a abrir sus regalos de los profesores. Por el contrario Baekhyun y Chanyeol decidieron hidratarse después de su actuación.

Chanyeol se sirvió a él y Baekhyun un vaso de ponche de huevo y cogió una galleta en forma de árbol.

–Eso fue genial, Baek. Estoy impresionado de que sabías cada palabra, – rió Chanyeol mientras mordía su galleta.

Baekhyun golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Chanyeol y robó su galleta antes de que pudiera tomar otro bocado.

–Terminaré tu gallera por ese comentario, – rió Baekhyun.

Los dos hablaron sobre sus planes para las vacaciones de Navidad, que consistían en un montón de maratones de películas y acurrucarse. Chanyeol apenas podía esperar. Un tímido Yixing interrumpió su conversación.

–Sr. Byun, ¿podría por favor venir a ayudarme a abrir mi regalo?

Baekhyun se excusó de Chanyeol y se acercó a donde el regalo se encontraba en el suelo. Era extraño que el regalo de Yixing se encontrara alejado de los demás. Pero Baekhyun sólo pensó que eran los niños siendo niños. Poco sabía que era uno de los planes bien construidos de Junmyeon.

Unos momentos más tarde, Chanyeol estaba siendo tirado hacia otro regalo por un Jongin ansioso. Dejó a Chanyeol junto a su regalo, luego agarró Yixing y se escapó riendo.

Baekhyun se detuvo de tratar de abrir el regalo y se puso de pie para encontrarse con Chanyeol. Ambos de sus ojos se arremolinaron en confusión.

– ¡Miren arriba! – todos los niños, Yifan y Junmyeon gritaron.

Baekhyun y Chanyeol levantaron la vista indecisamente y se encontraron de pie directamente debajo del muérdago.

– ¿Qui-quieres que…?

Baekhyun rió y tiró del gigante.

–Bésame, idiota.


End file.
